wow_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf, Ironforge
Description: The dwarves of Ironforge are a proud, stern and determined people with streaks of kindness hidden under the gruff exteriors of their sturdy frames. Their love for battle, invention and exploration impels them ever forward to discover and unearth the mysteries of their heritage, educating them further about those who first created the dwarven race. Only recently have the dwarves discovered the legacy of their ancient progenitors, the Titans. As the dwarves begin to delve deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also begin to uncover deeper enigmas. Still, they keep to the forges and workshops, ever innovating and creating new and more effective ways to destroy. Steam powered technology and firearms originate from dwarven inventiveness and creativity. The stout race is renowned for its skills at battle and also as cunning engineers and crafters. The uncovered fragments of their distant past have led the dwarves on an unprecedented exodus of exploration. Seeking out their origins, the dwarves have dispatched prospectors across all of Lordaeron in order to seek out signs of the Titans, the supposed creators of the dwarves. The dwarves have embraced the idea that it is their purpose to search the world for more signs of proof of their heritage. Dwarven outposts exist in the most desolate of places. Here, the dwarves spendtheir time seeking out the secrets of ancient times, or simply use their outposts as staging grounds for expeditions to clear out their enemies so that they may continue their quest. Appearance: '''Ironforge dwarves are stout and powerful, with short muscular bodies. Male dwarves tend to have long hair, and beards or facial hair often tied inornate braids. Female dwarves also have sturdy muscular frames, but they are buxom and lack facial hair, despite the claims of some of the less educated sages of other races. The average dwarf stands between 4 feet and 5 feet in height and weighs between 140 to 160 pounds. '''Region: '''The Ironforge dwarves dwell in and around Ironforge Mountain. The city of Ironforge is a vast subterranean city carved into the depths of Ironforge Mountain. This vast complex has served as the dwarven homeland for thousands of years. The city of Ironforge is not only home to the dwarves, but also their gnomish cousins driven from their capital of Gnomeregan. Ironforge sits north of the Dun Morogh Peaks, located high above Loch Modan in central Khaz Modan. King Magni Bronzebeard presides over the social and cultural matters of the dwarves and rules with a temperament befitting a dwarven warrior, artisan and explorer. '''Affiliation: Alliance. While the dwarves of Ironforge appreciate the fighting skill of the Horde, it is with grim eyesthat they look upon the orcs and their allies, the trolls and the Forsaken. Although the dwarves have held dealings of commerce and diplomacy with the high elves, they keep the people of Quel’Thalas at an arm’s distance. While the night elves may share the same allegiances, the dwarves look upon them with suspicion and some trepidation. Humans, however, are the staunch and constant allies of the dwarven people and find welcome, favor and kindness when in dwarven lands. Faith: 'Dwarven priests deliver the message of the Light to their people. They share this faith with humanity and uphold its precepts and teachings. Some dwarves have recently taken to investigating the past and discovered that the Titans themselves were godlike beings. No one has yet begun worshipping the Titans as gods, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors. '''Names: '''Dwarves typically have names reflecting the sturdy nature of their past. Many also havesurnames that were earned by a member of the family in service during a quest or in a particular moment of notoriety or infamy that has now become part of a family legacy. '• Male Names: 'Barab, Aradun, Thorin, Magni,Garrim, Wendel, Thurimar. '• Female Names: 'Chise, Helge, Ferya, Furga, Krona,Imli. '• Family Names: '''Thunderforge, Bronzebeard,Hammergrim, Thornsteel, Chunderstout. '''Ironforge Dwarf Racial Traits • +2 Stamina, –2 Charisma. Dwarves tend to have stout and healthy bodies, but their mannerisms can be quite gruff and difficult to deal with. • Medium: As Medium creatures, Ironforge dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Ironforge dwarf base land speed is 20 feet. However,Ironforge dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). •''' Darkvision': Ironforge Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white, but it is otherwise like normal sight. • '''Stability': A dwarf gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). • Stonecunning: Stonecunning grants Ironforge dwarves a +2 racial bonus on checks to notice unusual stonework such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction, unsafe stone structures (surfaces, ceilings and columns) and the like. An Ironforge dwarf can make a Search check for stonework traps as a rogue can. Ironforge dwarves can also sense their approximate depth underground. • Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves may treat long rifles, flintlock pistols, dwarven waraxes, dwarven battle hammers, and dwarven tossing hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. • +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. Ironforge dwarves are hardy and resistant to toxins. • +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks '''related to stone or metal items, Craft checks related to stone or metal,and Craft checks related to gunsmithing. • '''Automatic Languages: Common and Dwarven. • Bonus Languages: Gnome, Goblin, Orc andThalassian. Dwarves learn languages that tend to be of most use to them in either practical matters, or in matters of trade and diplomacy. •''' Racial Levels': Unlike humans and some other races, Ironforge dwarves can take a few levels in “Ironforge dwarf” as a class to develop their racial qualities more fully. • '''Favored Class': Warrior. A multiclass Ironforge dwarf’s warrior class does not count when determining whether he suffers an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see Multiclass Characters, XP for Multiclass Characters). Ironforge Dwarf Levels Ironforge dwarves can take up to three levels in “Ironforge dwarf” at any time. Racial levels indicate not only a greater understanding of the dwarven heritage, but also dwarven fighting styles and the innate abilities that dwarves can harness with sufficient training. Hit Die:d8. Skill Points at 1st Character Level:(2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level:'2 + Int modifier. '“Class” Skills: Appraise (Int), Climb (Str), CrafT (Int), Concentration (Sta), Listen (Spt), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Spt), Spot (Spt). See Skills: Skills for skill descriptions. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ironforge dwarves with levels only in Ironforge dwarf (no actual class levels) are proficient in the use of all simple weapons and light armor. Stoneflesh (Su):Once per day, an Ironforge dwarf may gain a +2 natural armor bonus to AC per level of Ironforge dwarf. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the dwarf’s Stamina modifier + his racial class level. Bonus Weapon Proficiency:At each level, the '''Ironforge dwarf chooses one '''weapon from the followinglist: long rifle, flintlock pistol, dwarven waraxe, dwarven battle hammer, and dwarven tossing hammer. He is proficient with the weapon.